Deliverance
by niklovr
Summary: As Evangeline races against the clock to save Todd from execution, she fights the forces of attraction that keep drawing her and Cristian closer. Kevin finds life after Kelly with an unexpected source. An alternate take on current storylines, as of 552006
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"You look a million miles away. Mind if I join you?"

The rhythmic cadence of Cristian Vega's voice sent a quiver of awareness down Evangeline Williamson's spine. The reception for Michael and Marcie McBain's wedding throbbed with the many in attendance. Yet, Evangeline felt as if she and Cristian were all alone. When had the dynamic of their friendship change? Why was he suddenly making explanations about the women in his life, and why did she even care?

"Evangeline?"

The sound of her name on his lips was like a piece of decadent chocolate melting on the tip of her tongue. Dammit! Why did she have to go there?

She tried to shake off the flashes of fantasy that came to mind and give him a calm response. "Hi, Cristian. Did you enjoy the wedding?"

"It was nice until the storm hit."

"I doubt if the newlyweds even noticed." Evangeline glanced across the room at Michael who subdued Marcie with a loud kiss. "I've never seen either of them look so happy."

"Weddings should be happy," Cristian said as he claimed the bar stool beside her. "You don't look happy. Is that work?" He pointed at the manila folder that rested on the bar beside her glass of champagne. "You're allowed some moments of fun and relaxation."

"I only have three weeks to stop Todd's execution. I can rest in twenty-one days."

"You're too hard on yourself," he said.

She rolled her eyes. "Is this when you threaten to toss me over your shoulder and carry me out of here?"

A sexy smile curved his mouth. "I'd like to, but you look so beautiful in that dress."

The compliment stunned her into silence. The air sizzled with mutual attraction. _This couldn't be happening_, she thought. He was Natalie's ex husband for goodness sakes! After everything that silly girl put her through, Evangeline would be a fool to fall for Cristian.

"Let me help."

"Excuse me?" Her eyes widened in surprise. "Help do what?"

"Prove Todd's innocence. Two heads are better than one. Let me help you."

She frowned. "You don't even believe he's innocent. You think he killed Margaret and their baby. Why would you want to help set him free?"

"Because you believe in him."

"So you've changed your mind?" She didn't believe that for a second. Cristian didn't seem the wishy washy type...unlike a certain detective she knew.

Cristian laughed softly. "Um, not exactly."

"I know what you're doing." She took a sip of champagne and stood. "Thanks, but no thanks."

"Evangeline, wait." He caught her hand as she reached for the folder.

"You think I need a babysitter. I don't. I can take care of myself."

"I know that and I'm not trying to be your babysitter. I want..." He paused to catch his breath. "I just want to help you. Why are you so afraid to let me?"

"Who said anything about fear?"

"Not only are your eyes beautiful, they also reveal a lot."

"Windows to my soul?" she asked.

He shrugged. "Something like that. You don't have to be afraid of me. I'll never hurt you."

"Cristian." She pulled her hand free. The folder slipped from her grasp. Her research scattered to the floor at their feet. "Dammit."

They both knelt to retrieve the papers. Cristian grabbed the Internet print out of Paige Miller and Spencer Truman's wedding announcement. His face darkened as he looked at the paper. Evangeline stuffed the rest of the documents inside the folder and stared at him.

"What is it?"

"I've seen this face before."

"Yeah," she said with a trace of sarcasm, "that's Spencer Truman. He's been in the news a lot."

"Not him," he said. "The guy behind him. I sketched this face a few days ago for a witness to a murder."

"What murder?"

"McBain's father," Cristian said. "The witness described _this_ face."

"That's David Vickers. He's Spencer's brother."

"He's also the person who killed McBain's father."

Evangeline took the print out from him. Her hand trembled as her fingers dug into the paper. Todd believed David knew something about Margaret's murder. Her calls to David had gone unanswered for days. This new piece of evidence could be a bargaining chip to save Todd's life, but how could she keep the truth from John? Should she?

"Maybe you should sit down," Cristian suggested, "and have some water."

"I don't want water. I have to go." She felt like a haze had fallen over her. Her first instinct screamed for her to run.

"You can't—"

"Don't start that again."

"Listen." Wind rattled the windows. A loud clap of thunder made her stomach clench. "It's getting worse out there," he said. "If you leave, I'll run after you and we could both get hurt. Let's just stay here until the storm blows over."

"Why do you care so much about what happens to me?" she asked softly. She feared his answer and her response to it. Why did the lines of friendship have to blur?

"Because I can't help myself."

That wasn't the answer she expected. The simple statement made everything so much more complex.

"I don't know what to say."

He gave her a half smile. "Who asked you to say anything? You can be yourself around me, Evangeline. I dig you just the way you are."

"No," she said, shaking her head. "You think I'm too wound up."

"You are."

He laughed and a soft chuckle passed from her before she could stop it.

"After the storm passes, we can decide what to do about Vickers." Cristian set her folder back on the counter. "Until then, let's enjoy the champagne, the food and the music. Can we do that?"

_Please God, don't let me regret this_, she prayed. "Okay. We can try."

- - -

"This is absolutely none of my business," Layla Williamson muttered under her breath. "He's just my boss. If he wants to drink himself silly, it's his hangover. Not mine."

The words of warning lost meaning as Layla's footsteps brought her closer to Kevin Buchanan's perch at the bar. A bottle rested on the counter beside his half-empty glass. His face held a tortured look that cut straight to her soul.

_Man, this is stupid_, she thought as she moved the bottle away from him.

"Hey! That's mine!" Kevin blinked in her direction. "Layla? What are you doing? You want something to drink?"

"No. I think you've had enough for both of us." She sat beside him. "Your hangover will be a killer."

"So?" He raised his glass to his lips and swallowed.

"So, is it worth it?"

"What?" He rubbed a hand over his face. "Look, I appreciate all this, but I'm not in the mood for a lecture. Why don't you go find some guy who'll sweep you off your feet and dance your shoes off? I'll be fine."

"I could do that. There are quite a few guys here. Doctors, even. They're always a good catch, or so I hear."

Kevin nodded. "There ya go. Have fun."

"For some strange reason, I'd rather sit here with you."

"I didn't know you were a glutton for punishment."

"Being with you is not punishment."

He released a short, harsh laugh. "I know one woman in particular who'd disagree with you. Right about now, she's probably crying on my son's shoulder and telling him what a big asshole I am. And he's probably sucking it up. Drying her tears and agreeing with every word that comes from her painted mouth." He reached for the bottle.

She moved it further from his reach.

A scowl darkened his face. "Layla!"

"Kevin!" she screeched back.

The bartender came over. "Is everything okay here?"

"Yes—"

"No, she won't let me drink. She took my bottle away. She thinks she's helping me. She's not," Kevin said. "I would ask for security, but I like her. She makes damn good coffee and she's smart as well as pretty. Dammit, Layla where were you two years ago?"

"In L.A.," she said, waving the bartender away. "You wouldn't have noticed me anyway."

"Yeah, I would have been an idiot then, too. I got some clarity tonight, though. Yes, I did. You wouldn't believe how wide my eyes opened."

"What happened?" she asked.

"Everything. The walls came tumbling down." His voice lowered to a harsh whisper. "What's your stake in all this, Layla? Why do you care? Is it Duke? Do you want to save him from himself?"

"Duke doesn't know what's important."

"I'd think you'd be all for the tragic love story. Oedipus in the flesh, lusting after his father's woman while she plays coy and unaware. Don't young girls like heartbreaking stories like that?"

He asked the question without malice. His heart quaked visibly on his sleeve. Layla felt his pain as if it were her own. She didn't understand the connection and refused to question it. She just wanted to help.

"I don't."

"Then, what do you like? You and Antonio didn't last very long."

"No, some things aren't meant to be."

He looked at her in surprise. "You're taking it well."

"I'm not the type who sits around pining over a man. I cut my losses and move on."

"Cut your losses, huh?" He gave her a faint smile. "Any drinking involved?"

"I'm not the drinking kind either."

"I could learn a lot from you, couldn't I?"

"I'm a pretty good teacher, but it's up to you."

Kevin pushed his glass away and shifted on his stool to face her fully. "School me, Layla. School me."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Is anybody hurt?"

Michael's shout sent a jolt through Cristian. He automatically reached for the woman beside him. "Evangeline, are you okay?"

When the winds reached a deafening roar, they both dove under the nearest table. Somehow, Cristian resisted the urge to draw her within the circle of his arms. He doubted if she was ready to accept what he wanted to offer. Hell, he wasn't a hundred percent sure about what he wanted to lay on the table himself. It's just that energy vibrated inside him whenever the beautiful attorney was around. She awakened him in ways he never dreamed possible. So many nights, he'd lain awake with thoughts of her invading his mind. Tightly wound and single-minded, she was nothing like him. Maybe it was that old saying about opposites attracting that drew him to her. Whatever the reason, he couldn't bear the thought of anything or anyone hurting her. Especially him.

"I think so," she said. "Is it really dark in here or is it me?"

He squeezed her hand. "It's not you. The storm knocked the power out. I heard someone say something about a generator."

"My cell phone lights up like a flashlight." She released his hand and shifted beside him. "Okay, here it is."

Light suddenly flared and beamed into his face. He blinked at the bright glare. "Hey!"

"Sorry. I was just making sure you're okay. You look fine."

"My turn." He took the phone and shone its light over her. "You do, too, but why are you rubbing the back of your head?"

"I think I hit it when we leapt under here."

"Michael should look at you." He started to crawl from under the table.

She grabbed his shoulder. "No! I'm fine. It's just a little bump. My head has survived worse. I'm okay."

"If you insist," he said, unable to resist the urge to tease her a little bit. "Maybe we could use your cell as light until the generator kicks in. I'd use mine, but it doesn't shine as brightly."

"Good save, Vega."

He moved to his feet and then took her hand to help her stand. The reception lost its festive spirit the minute the tornado blew into Llanview. Nervous energy filled the room. Dark forms moved around in a daze. Lights flickered once or twice before the generator finally blared to life. Cristian wasted no time inspecting the back of Evangeline's head.

"Hey," she said, trying to dodge him.

"Hold still. Just let me look."

The silken strands of her ebony tresses felt incredible beneath his fingertips. He sucked in air as he forced himself to concentrate. "So soft," he murmured.

"What?" she said, laughter softening her tone. "You think I have a soft head?"

"No." His responding laugh was born of embarrassment at having been caught. "No, your hair is soft and beautiful."

Her bare shoulders trembled. "Um...what about my head?" she asked in a husky voice.

Her prompt reminded him of his task. He parted her hair until he found the small bump. His finger gently rubbed the spot. Her responding shiver made him bite his lip. "Does that hurt?"

"Not really. It's not open or anything."

"No, but you should still get someone to look at it."

"Later. Maybe."

"Hey! Was anyone left at the church?" Marcie's brother, Ron asked. He stood at the window. A worried frown darkened his face.

"Why?" Marcie asked.

"There's not much left of it," Ron said. "If anyone was still there..."

"Where's John?" Michael asked.

Evangeline moved to her newly married friend's side. "The last time I saw him, he and Natalie were still in the sanctuary. Surely, they got out in time."

All the color drained from Michael's face. "What if they didn't?"

"I'll go look for them." Cristian gave Evangeline her phone back. "If you leave, call me. I need to know where you are."

To his surprise, she didn't argue. "I'll come with you—"

"No, it could be dangerous and you're not dressed for that." He briefly touched her face. "It might be better if you and Layla went home."

Cristian looked around. "Listen up! There may be people left at the church. It may take awhile for the search and rescue people to get here. I'm going over to see what I can do. If anyone's able to help, I'd appreciate the extra hands."

Father Gregory, Michael, Ron and others quickly stepped up. The hotel personnel provided blankets and flashlights. As soon as they organized their supplies, the impromptu rescue team headed to the church.

- - -

"Where are you?"

Layla sat on the hotel room floor with her back against the wall. A few minutes before the tornado came, she convinced Kevin to get a room and sleep off the agony. Without much convincing, he agreed but only if she'd come with him to talk some more. He was enjoying their conversation. Her philosophy on life gave him food for thought and kept his mind off things. At least that was his explanation and she accepted it.

"Layla!" Evangeline's voice screeched from the phone.

"I'm here, Vange," Layla said. "Tone it down. I'm okay. How are you?"

"I'm fine. I'm still at the reception or what's left of it. I thought you were here, too."

"I'm upstairs."

"Excuse me?"

Layla sighed. "You heard me, but it's not what you think so get your head out of the gutter. I'm helping a friend."

"Do you need some help?" Evangeline asked.

"No, I have it covered. Go home. I'll meet you there soon."

"Are you sure? I don't feel right about leaving you."

"I'm fine, Vange. Honest."

The call ended. As Layla tucked her cell back inside her purse, she noticed movement on the bed. Kevin had risen to sit on the edge. He stared at her openly. Suddenly self-conscious, she smoothed her hair back to hide her discomfort. "You're okay, right?"

He nodded. "I'm fine. You rescued me in the nick of time."

"I wouldn't call it a rescue," she said. "Do you have your phone?"

He nodded toward his jacket draped across the back of a chair. "It should be in the inside pocket."

She rose from the floor and headed toward the chair. When she grabbed his jacket and reached inside, he said, "What are you doing?"

"Getting your phone. Don't you want to check on Duke and Kelly?"

He looked away from her to stare at his hands. His face tightened with anguish. "Would you think less of me if I couldn't give you a straight answer?"

"You're upset and that's understandable. No one's asking you to forgive anyone," she said softly. "If you want, I can call."

He waved his hand in acceptance. "Go ahead."

She used her phone to call Duke. The phone rang several times until his voicemail came on. She left a message.

"No answer, huh?" Kevin asked when silence filled the room. "I wonder what that means."

"It could mean nothing."

"Shit!" He stood and stormed across the room to his jacket. "That storm was pretty close. I can't sit here and not know if they're okay."

"I'll come with you."

"What about Evangeline?" he asked.

"She's fine. You're not. At least not totally." She shrugged. "Besides, I don't think you should look for them alone."

He frowned. "I'm not that drunk."

"You're not that sober either." She hooked her arm through his. "Don't argue. It only wastes time."

"I didn't know you were such a go-getter." Admiration flickered in his brown eyes.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me."

"I like mysteries."

Her resolve cracked. A smile slipped out before she could stop it. _Don't confuse the situation_, she warned herself. Falling for another man in love with another woman wasn't smart. She might not be a genius like her sister, but she wasn't a moron either. She was only helping Kevin through a tough moment. Nothing more.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Evangeline took two aspirin to ease the pain from the bump on her head. After a quick shower and a change to her favorite champagne colored silk pajamas, she climbed onto her easy chair and got down to business. The new information about David Vickers and his connection to John was too juicy to ignore. Spencer Truman came in a serious smooth talker, but evil lurked below the surface. Cristian warned her about threatening to expose Spencer. Now that she knew that his brother murdered John's dad, she couldn't ignore Cristian's advice. David's dislike of his brother was common knowledge. Maybe he had good reason.

With the storm continuing to rage outside and the strength of the power lines iffy, Evangeline appreciated her laptop's wireless capabilities. She set aside her research on Spencer to focus on David. The key to Todd's freedom lay somewhere between the two men. If she dug hard enough, she'd find it. She hoped that time was on her side.

Her fingertips flew over the keyboard as she checked and cross-checked David's past. The Internet revealed so much about the teenage gunman slash con man slash magazine editor. His life read like a Jackie Collins novel. He went from rags to riches. It was almost like something drove him on a path that he couldn't control. After awhile, Evangeline couldn't decide whether to sympathize for him or admire him.

As she saved the most interesting exploits, she noticed the digital clock in the bottom right corner of her laptop's screen. Time had flown by. She half expected Cristian to call her hours ago. For some reason, he decided she needed a protector and designated himself in the role.

_Come on, girl, you know that's not it._

_"He's obviously into you."_

Todd's voice flew into her head and his thoughts on her relationship with Cristian pushed everything else out.

"This is crazy," she mumbled under her breath.

Cristian wanted to take care of someone. Evangeline saved him from a life behind bars. Of course, he felt obligated. Maybe he had a little crush on her. It wouldn't be the first time a client mistook gratitude for affection. But it would definitely be a first for her to return some interest.

"Get it into perspective."

God blessed her with an analytical brain. All she had to do was think about this _thing_ with Cristian in a logical way. Yes, he's attractive, talented and possessed a good heart. He didn't deny or close himself off to his emotions. After John, that trait was very welcomed.

"Whoa! What the hell am I doing? I can't compare Cristian to John."

She placed the laptop on the floor and stood. Her bare feet created a slight path on the carpet as she paced the floor. She had no business comparing her former lover with a good friend. The two men were complete opposites as were her relationships with both men.

"Worlds apart. And what happened before won't happen again."

A loud knock on her door roused her from her thoughts. Bellowing followed with heavy pounding.

"Evangeline! Are you there?"

Cristian's shouts were enough to wake the dead. She hurried to the door and flung it open before her neighbors called security. "I'm here."

"Thank God," he murmured before pulling her into his arms.

Heavy rains had drenched him from head to toe, but Evangeline only felt his powerful body heat engulfing her. She returned his embrace. Whether she wanted to admit it or not, she was so glad to see him and know that he survived the violent winds and continual downpour.

Seconds passed before he released her. "What am I doing? I'm soaking wet." He brushed the rain from her cheeks. "I got it all over you."

"It's okay." She stepped aside to let him in. "I have towels. Come in."

While he closed the door, she grabbed towels from the bathroom. She handed him one and dried her face and hands with the other. "What happened? Did you find them?"

"Yeah, they were buried under the rubble. An ambulance came and took them to the ER."

She frowned. "I'm surprised you didn't go with them."

"Michael was with them." He shrugged. "I wanted to make sure you got home safely."

"I'm fine. I told you that."

"I know what you told me." He reached out and cupped the back of her head. "The lump's still there. I bet no one's looked at it."

"You did," she said with a smile.

"I'm not a doctor." His fingers stroked the bump. "How does it feel?"

Her heart raced with every caress. How did he think that felt? Damn good, of course!

Maybe too good. She moved away from his touch. "It feels like a bump. I took two aspirin. I'll be fine. What condition were John and Natalie?"

"They were hurt. The stained glass windows exploded and went everywhere."

"Tell me how bad it is. Don't sugarcoat it, Cris."

"I won't," he said. "Natalie has a few cuts on her face. A piece of glass was stuck in her leg. John tried to pull it out and he cut his hand in the process. They won't know how bad the damage is until they've had full examinations." As he watched her closely, he quietly added, "I guess you want to go to him."

"What gave you that idea?"

"The look on your face," Cristian said in a strained voice. "You're still in love with him, aren't you?"

- - -

"You have to let me through!" Kevin stared down the police officer, who blocked entry to the street.

"I'm sorry, sir, but only emergency vehicles are allowed in."

"This is an emergency! My son could be there and my fiancée. I have to know if they're okay!"

"Kevin, wait." Layla grabbed his arm.

He tried to shake her loose, but the young woman had a strong grip. Patience had never been a trait he possessed. He hated waiting and especially not knowing...

"I can't, Layla," he said.

"You don't have a choice, sir," the officer said. "I can't allow anyone inside. The road is a mess. There are downed power lines and falling trees. You and your friend must stay here for your own protection. I'll radio down to see if your son and fiancée are okay. Give me their names."

"Kelly Cramer and Duke Buchanan," Kevin said. "They were either in the church or in the building across the street."

"Rescue teams have been searching in both."

"See," Layla said softly as she squeezed his arm. "Maybe they've been found."

The officer turned away as he called in. Kevin stared passed him at the aftermath of the storm. This was not the Llanview he knew. The tornado left a sea of destruction in its wake. How could anyone survive? The church was only a shadow of its former majestic structure. The buildings all around it were piles of rubble. A sudden sickening sensation hit him in the gut. He tried to close his mind to the sad possibilities, but he couldn't. Bile rose in his throat. His throat worked hard to swallow the bitter taste back down.

"Kevin?"

"It doesn't look good," he said in a hoarse voice. "I just have this feeling... It's just a very bad feeling."

"You can't think that way," Layla said. "You have to think positive. We have to pray."

"Pray?" he asked. "I'm not sure if I remember how."

She took his hand and patiently refreshed his memory.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Excuse me."

Kevin slowly released the comforting touch of Layla's hands and turned to face the officer. "Yes? Did you find them?"

The officer shook his head. "I'm not sure. An unidentified couple was taken to the hospital."

"What condition were they in?" That sickening sensation returned to the pit of Kevin's stomach.

"They were unconscious. The rescue team found them underneath the rubble in the rectory—"

"In the rectory?" Kevin ran a hand over his face. The memory of pulling his engagement ring from Kelly's hand burned fresh in his mind. He had slammed out of the rectory with the conviction that he was slamming her out of his life. He ordered her to make a child with his son. And now they'd been found together. Was Fate mocking him?

"Dear God."

Layla clutched his upper arm. "What is it?"

"I know it's them," he said quietly. He took her hand. "Will you come with me to the hospital?"

"Yeah. Of course."

Kevin's hands shook as he pulled his car keys from his pocket. She gently took the keys from him. "I'll drive."

"Thanks."

- - -

Silence stretched like an invisible cord between them. The look on Evangeline's face when Cristian mentioned John's condition filled with unjustified anguish. Before he could think twice, the question came rushing out. Cristian instantly regretted the accusation. He had no right to ask, yet, he desperately needed to know. _Was Evangeline still in love with McBain?_

"How can you ask me that when you're still in love with Natalie?"

The undercurrent of venom in her voice surprised him. Cristian's first reaction was to lash back with denial. But once again, the look on the attorney's beautiful face forced him to look below the surface. Was that jealousy flashing in her bright eyes? Was he wrong to hope that the green-eyed monster caused her to go on the defensive?

"I told you that Natalie and I are over."

A glimmer of hurt flashed across her face. "That's what you said, but that didn't stop you from kissing her."

"I explained that!" He folded his arms across his chest. "We were saying goodbye."

"With a long, deep kiss."

"It wasn't long and it wasn't deep."

She rolled her eyes. "That's not how it looked from where I was standing."

"You were either too far away to see it clearly or you don't know what a long, deep kiss looks like."

She jutted her chin in that defensive gesture he found so adorable. "I know about long, deep kisses."

"Oh, yeah?" He couldn't resist throwing the challenge out there.

"Yeah!"

"Hmpfh." He shrugged. "Sure, Evangeline, whatever you say."

"I'm a great kisser."

With great strength, he resisted the urge to smile. "I guess I'll just have to take your word for that."

"You don't have to—"

His eyes widened just as her mouth snapped shut. Too late. The invitation sounded like music to his ears. Without missing a beat, he closed the distance between them. He wound one arm around her back while he placed his other hand against her cheek. Like a moth to flame, his mouth claimed hers.

Long and deep, the kiss unlocked his heart and soul. He'd lived an entire lifetime and had never felt anything like this. The taste of Evangeline's soft mouth was sweet nectar and he was a man, dying of thirst. When she pressed against him, eagerly returning his embrace, his heart pounded his chest. The erratic beat of passion thudded wildly in his veins. He never wanted a woman as much as he wanted her.

Yet, this wasn't the right time. Neither of them was truly ready for the powerful hunger that burned in their kiss. A loud voice in the back of his head nagged the warning that he had no choice but to heed. Slowly, he dragged his mouth from hers. Her responding low moan of disappointment nearly undid him. He closed his eyes and rested his forehead on hers.

Their ragged breaths echoed in the stillness of the room. After awhile, their breathing returned to normal. She edged out of his arms and turned her back to him. Once again silence descended upon them. He held his breath, waiting for her to order him from her home and out of her life.

"Wow." She slowly turned to face him. "I...um..." She touched her mouth as she met his stare. "You didn't kiss Natalie like that."

"No," he said, his voice hoarse with desire. "I've never kissed her like that."

"Cristian." She placed her hand over her heart. "I don't know what to say."

He gave her a faint smile. "That's gotta be a first."

Her soft laughter relaxed them both. "Probably."

"You don't have to say anything."

She frowned. "But there's this..._thing_..."

"We both feel it," he said quietly. "We don't have to analyze it to death and back."

"But doesn't this feel awkward? Even a little bit?"

"No." He shrugged. "I enjoyed kissing you. It felt like you enjoyed it, too."

"I did." She quickly covered her mouth. "I can't believe I said that out loud."

He grinned. "Honesty is always the best policy."

"Yes, it is." She moved to her chair and sat on the ottoman. "Since we're being honest, I should just say what's on my mind."

"This won't be a first, Evangeline." He sat on the floor at her feet. "We're attracted to each other. I don't see why either of us should feel awkward about that."

"What about our exes?"

"What about them?" His voice hardened with intensity. "Natalie doesn't run my life and you shouldn't let John run yours. They've moved on and there's no reason why we shouldn't."

"Together?" She shook her head. "With each other? What will people think—"

"I don't give a damn what anyone thinks. Other people aren't on my mind when I'm with you. I care about you, Evangeline. You once accused me of dangling you like a biscuit in front of Natalie to make her jealous. That wasn't true then and it isn't now. I've never lived my life concerned about what others think. What happens between you and me stays between you and me. Natalie and McBain have nothing to do with us."

"Us," she whispered, almost longingly. "You say that with such finality."

"I'm not about to assume anything. I can't make you want to be with me or even admit to it. Hell, I'm not even sure what's going on inside of me. All I know is, you're important to me. I like seeing you smile and hearing you laugh and knowing that I caused it. I want to keep you safe even if it means risking our friendship by carrying you over my shoulder like a sack of flour." He paused as she laughed softly. "I'll do anything to help you because I can't imagine doing nothing. I care about you because of the woman you are. What I feel has nothing to do with Natalie or John, but you, Evangeline Williamson. It's all about you."

"Wow," she murmured.

"It's a lot." He took her hand and raised it to his lips. "You've been through a lot today, and maybe I just added more to your full plate." He stood and headed to the door. "Take care of yourself, okay?"

"Where are you going?" She followed him to the door. "You tell me all that and then you leave?"

"You need to digest it and so do I." He wrapped his arms around her in a hug that ended too quickly for his taste. "Have a good night. If you need anything, just call, okay?"

She nodded. "Okay."

- - -

"Your son is in surgery. Dr. Truman had no choice but to operate without your consent."

Layla watched Kevin's reaction as Michael explained the situation. She knew that he hadn't delivered his bombshell, yet. The doctor's tone warned that something bad had already happened. Instinctively, she took Kevin's hand. He roared like a lion when angry, but underneath that loud exterior lived a man who followed his heart more than he wanted others to know.

"What about Kelly? Was she brought in, too?"

Michael nodded. His complexion visibly paled. He straightened his shoulders and looked Kevin in the eyes. "Her heart stopped. We tried to resuscitate but our efforts... I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but Kelly Cramer died soon after she was brought into the ER."

"Oh, my God." Kevin rubbed his hands over his face. "Why? Why couldn't you save her?"

"Her injuries were too extensive. The roof collapsed on them and left them with severe internal injuries. Duke's age and physical health rendered him a little stronger and better able to handle the damage to his body."

Kevin shook his head. "I don't understand any of this."

"Father Gregory is also the hospital's chaplain. I can have him paged—"

"I don't want to talk to him. I can't hear him tell me this was God's will." Kevin walked away.

"How long will Duke be in surgery?" Layla asked.

"It's a five hour surgery," Michael explained.

"Is there anywhere we can wait? In private?" She glanced at Kevin. He looked on the verge of collapse. "It's so busy out here."

"The staff lounge is at the end of the hall. It won't be a problem if you sit there for awhile."

Layla nodded. "Thanks."

Michael spoke quietly so that only she heard him. "His parents are here. I can have them paged to meet you there."

"Thanks again," she said. "He shouldn't be alone right now."

"Losing a loved one is hard."

She remembered the pain of her father's death. While she wasn't the apple of his eye like Evangeline, he loved her dearly and she him. "Hard doesn't quite define it. I'll stay with him until they come."

Michael moved on to the next patient and Layla went to Kevin. She took his arm and led him inside the empty lounge. In the quiet solitude, Kevin buried his face in his hands and cried. Knowing words of comfort wouldn't help, Layla sat beside him and rubbed his back in gentle strokes. Tears of sympathy flowed unchecked down her cheeks.

a href"deliver05.htm" Chapter 5 /a 

ISML TYPE"counter" 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Hey, Vange—"

Evangeline bolted upright as she pressed the phone against her ear. "Where are you? I left a million messages on your cell phone."

"I know," Layla said. "I just deleted over half of them. I'm at the hospital with Kevin. Duke's been in surgery, and..."

The sadness in her sister's voice raised the hairs on the back of Evangeline's neck. The tornado left a lot of tragedy in its wake. Llanview would need awhile to recover. "What is it?"

"Kelly is dead."

"Oh, my." Evangeline ran a hand through her hair. "How's Kevin?"

"He's focusing on Duke, but I know he's hurting. He ended his engagement with Kelly a little before the storm hit. I'm not sure if he's angry with himself or not."

"You don't sound too great yourself," she said. "Why don't you come home?"

"I'm not ready to," Layla said. "Kevin needs me. I'll be home in a little while. I promise."

"Sure you will."

After the call ended, Evangeline wasted no time in bathing and getting dressed. Despite what Layla said, Evangeline didn't trust her sister to come home. Something about Layla's tone of voice reawakened the sadness of suddenly losing their father. Evangeline couldn't ignore the feeling that her younger sister needed her.

On a whim, Evangeline stuffed her research into her purse and headed out the door. Focusing on Layla should get her mind off Cristian Vega. Thoughts of the sexy artist's passionate kiss kept her up most of the night. She had to get her brain back on track. Todd needed her to save him from execution.

She punched in the number to her private investigator as she steered her car toward the hospital.

"Hunt Investigations."

"Hi, Carole, is Jude there?"

"Hi, Evangeline. He's here. Hold on."

Evangeline paused at stop light while she waited for Jude to come on the line. He was the best investigator on the East Coast. She had faith in his abilities and knew that the only reason he hadn't uncovered the truth about Margaret's death was because Spencer covered his tracks. But the surgeon was too cocky. He messed up somewhere along the lines. That would be the key to set Todd free.

"Ms. Williamson, I'm glad to hear you're safe and sound," Jude's Southern drawl rolled with smooth undertones. "What can I do for you?"

"Did you suffer any damage from the tornado?" she asked.

"Nothing my insurance can't cover," he said. "Enough about me. What's going on?"

"I need you to locate David Vickers."

"The former editor of _Crave_?"

"That's him," Evangeline said. "No one's seen him in days and I can't get him to return my calls."

"I'll find him," Jude assured her. "Anything else?"

"Hold that thought and I'll get back to you," she said.

He laughed. "I know you will. I'll call you in a few days if not sooner."

Their called ended just as she found a parking space near the hospital's entrance. She tucked her phone inside her pocket, grabbed her briefcase and jogged inside.

Locating Layla was easy. Her sister stood watch over Kevin like an angel, protecting her charge. Evangeline stood back and stared at her younger sibling in awe. When had Layla become a woman? Sure, she knew about her younger sister's many exploits, but all of that tapped into Layla's wild, adventurous side. The poised young woman who listened calmly as Kevin spoke to her was not the little sister Evangeline remembered. Amazing.

Heels tapping on the linoleum floor signaled Evangeline's arrival. Layla and Kevin acknowledged her with a faint smile.

"Hi, Evangeline," Kevin said in a hoarse voice. "I'm glad to see you're okay."

"Thanks. I'm sorry about Kelly. How's Duke?"

"He's in recovery," he said. "Spencer says I can see him in an hour."

Layla stood and went to Evangeline. "You didn't have to come."

"I know that now." She squeezed her sister's shoulder. "How are you?"

"I'm doing okay. Kevin's parents are with Jessica...or is it Tess? They should be back soon. I don't want to leave him until they return."

"Of course not. I can give you a ride home whenever."

"Thanks." Layla pointed at Evangeline's briefcase. "You brought work with you?"

"Actually, I wanted to visit John for a minute. He was hurt last night."

Layla shook her head. "Vange, he's not worth your time."

"Don't start. We're friends now. That's it."

"I hope you're right about that."

Remembering the sweetness of Cristian's lips, she pressed a finger to her mouth and nodded. "I am."

- - -

"I guess I should thank you." Natalie's cheeks reddened to almost the same shade of her hair. The hospital's glaring fluorescent lights cast an unhealthy glow to the rest of her face.

Cristian understood that showing gratitude to him went against everything inside her. Maybe if another person had found her and McBain in the church's remains, her gracious side wouldn't fight to reveal itself. But heaven help her when it came to him.

"If it hurts, don't do it," he said with a small trace of humor. "Seriously, you don't have to thank me. It's not necessary."

She nodded. "You just let everything roll off your back, don't you?"

"Keeping things in isn't healthy," he said. "If that's the way you want to live your life, that's your business. I'm just glad that we found you and you're okay." He moved to the door and opened it. "Take care of yourself."

"Thanks, Cristian." The softly whispered words carried to him as he stepped into the hallway.

He breathed a sigh of relief. Thank God that chapter of his life was over. Of course, a part of him would always care about her, but Natalie wasn't the woman he spent half the night thinking about and the other half dreaming of. Evangeline Williamson consumed him. Her beauty inspired him to sketch countless drawings of her. Her tenacity and intelligence roused his senses. Watching her get wound up made him want to unravel her mysteries and awaken her passions. Kissing her had been a moment of pure ecstasy. His lips burned with the desire to taste her again.

And then, there she was. "Evangeline! Hi."

"Hi, Cristian." She nodded toward the room behind him. "How's Natalie?"

"She's healing." He frowned. "What are you doing here? Was Layla injured?"

"Layla's fine. She's downstairs with Kevin. John's room is right there." She pointed to the door across the hall.

"Oh." Cristian hoped his disappointment didn't show in his voice.

"Are you busy?" she asked.

"Me?" He pointed to his chest. "Um, no. Not really. Why?"

"Remember when you said you'd help me."

Cristian nodded. "Yep. I meant it, too. What do you need?"

She pulled out the printout of Spencer and Paige's wedding announcement. "I brought this with me to show John. Now, I'm not so sure. His father's death has haunted him for years. If I show him this... God, I hate keeping this from him, but David could be the key to Todd's exoneration. I know he knows what Spencer did to Margaret. I can feel it."

He took her hand. "Tell me what you need and I'll do it. Do you want me to go with you to talk to John?"

She looked down at their joined hands. A faint smile curved her sensual mouth. "Yes, but not right now. My private investigator found David."

"Yeah? Where is he?"

"That's the thing. He's in Bangkok."

"What's your plan of action?" he asked.

"I'm going to get him, but I'm not sure he'll come willingly. Would you like to come with me?"

"You'd have to tie me up to keep me away," Cristian said. He nodded toward John's room. "What about McBain? Are we talking to him now or later?"

"John's a loose cannon," she said softly. "I can't risk him exploding and costing Todd his life. We'll talk to John later."

"That's a good plan," he agreed. "When do we leave?"

"How soon can you get a passport?"

"Give me an hour."

"I'll book us on the next flight."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Did you hear how they were found?"

"Butt naked and arms wrapped around each other," the nurse snickered to the EMT. "A tornado's raging outside, but the Buchanans find time to stop and screw. Unbelievable."

"That's not the worse," the EMT added. "She was his dad's ex-wife and current girlfriend. I heard they were engaged to be married."

The nurse stopped laughing long enough to gasp. "How do the people in the big house raise their kids? I wouldn't be able to forgive my kid for that."

Layla and Kevin caught the tail end of the conversation as they returned from getting coffee. She felt him tense and saw his eyes darken.

"Kevin, no!" She dropped her coffee to wrap both hands around his arm. "Don't Kevin, please! You don't want to do this."

Color drained from the faces of the nurse and the EMT. They mouthed an apology before quickly vacating the scene. Kevin moved to go after them, but Layla used all her body weight to keep him in place.

"Let me go," he said through clenched teeth.

"Will you stay here with me?"

Tears filled his eyes. "They were _lying_, Layla! You heard them. I can't let them get away with that...that lie." He drew a harsh breath and sighed. "What if they weren't lying? What if...What if Kelly and my son...? My God, I can't even say it." He trudged to the guest chairs and dropped onto one.

Layla claimed the seat beside him. She gently stroked his hand. "You can't think about that now. We have to keep praying for Duke, okay?"

"Okay." He used his other hand to rub his face. "I don't know what I'd do without you tonight, Layla. I don't deserve this."

"Don't say that. No one should be alone at a time like this."

No sooner than the words left her mouth, he was in her arms. Or she in his. Closing her eyes, she stroked his back and whispered soothing words to him. She did for him what she wished someone had done for her when her father died.

- - -

Everything seemed to move in superspeed. After packing a bag and getting their tickets, Evangeline stopped by Statesville to let Todd know her plan. Desperation showed in the fresh lines on his face and the worry in his eyes. She believed in his innocence with her whole heart. Why didn't the others see? The meeting ended with him wishing her success. He didn't waste time reminding her that his numbered days were quickly decreasing. By the time she met Cristian at the airport, adrenaline and exhaustion were fighting a vicious battle inside her.

"I'll take that." He shouldered her bag and fell into step behind her as they found their seats.

While he stuffed their luggage in the overhead compartment, she claimed the window seat. The worn cushions soothed her tired body. Cristian folded his long, muscular frame onto the aisle seat. She felt the heat of his eyes staring at her every move as if he was committing everything to memory. Almost like how she still felt the warmth of his mouth long after their kiss ended.

"No," she whispered her breath. She refused to be sidetracked.

"No what?" He plucked her research folder from her lap. "The flight is long. Give yourself a break."

"I'll take a break when Todd is free." She reached for the folder, but he moved it out of her reach. She wasn't in the mood for games. "Cristian!"

"Evangeline!" he whispered her name with the same intensity. "I'm serious. The plane hasn't even taken off and you're itching to bury your head in notes. Relax. You're allowed."

She shook her head. "You don't understand. He'll be dead in a matter of days. I must do everything I can to stop it. I can't get over the feeling that I missed something."

He placed the folder on her lap, put her hand on top and rested his hand on hers. Leaning in close, he said, "Get over it. Give yourself a break. Stop running so fast that you lose sight of yourself. You're no good for Todd like that."

She tried valiantly to ignore the heat sizzling from his large hand and rippling through her to focus on his words. "Okay, so what do you propose I do while we cross the Atlantic?"

"I brought a deck of cards." Smiling, he pointed to the outside pocket on his jacket. "You could rest your head on my shoulder and get some sleep. Or you could finally acknowledge what's happening between us."

She pulled her hand free and shrank back against her seat. She should have expected him to blindside her. "Cristian..."

"_Dios mio_," he murmured. "I love the way you say my name. I've never heard it said quite like that before."

She shook her head and remained silent.

"You're terrified of this, aren't you? A little fear is healthy, but you don't have to be scared of me. I'm not John."

"Don't bring John into this," she snapped.

"But he's here. Coming between us because you're afraid of getting hurt like that again. I understand that, but you don't strike me as a woman afraid to face her fears and take risks."

"You make it sound like a game—"

"No, this is serious. I'm dead serious about what you mean to me. I know I can't ease your fears with words. I'll show you and one day, you'll believe me." He cupped his hand against her face and gently cradled her head onto his shoulder. "Rest now. We have a big day ahead of us."


	7. Chapter 7

Deliverance by niklovr

Chapter 7

Kevin's arms felt warm and strong. The solid wall of his chest ignited dormant emotions inside Layla. The sudden onslaught of need welled in her chest. Fearful of wanting more than she should, she slowly ended their embrace.

Unshed tears glittered in his eyes. She ached to wipe them away but knew better. Instead, she folded her hands in her lap and leaned back against the hard, uncomfortable chair.

"I'm sorry." He rubbed his face with both hands. When he looked at her again, the tears were gone. "I just laid all that on you. I feel like I'm taking advantage."

"You're not." Instinctively, she reached out and patted his hand.

He held on tight. "I can't get over how strong you are."

"You're strong, too."

"Not lately," he confessed. "I drink too much."

"What are you going to do about it?"

Surprise registered on his face. "What do you mean?"

"You can't solve your problems in a bottle. I've worked in enough bars to know that only creates more problems. You're too smart for that, Kevin."

"I know half a dozen people who'd disagree with you," he argued.

"They're wrong," she said. "Every last one of them."

He looked down at their joined hands. "You're being too kind."

"I'm only telling the truth."

Silence fell upon them and Layla wondered if she'd said too much. The words had been on her mind for weeks. Every day, she saw Duke and Kelly become closer...too close. She knew that pain drove Kevin from the two people he loved the most and she wondered why neither of them understood that. So many times, she caught Duke and Kelly in compromising positions at work. Their tones were hushed but their eyes spoke volumes. Layla hoped they'd stop before it was too late and now, it was. Her biggest fear was that Kevin would lose himself in the fallout.

"I wish your version of the truth matched mine."

"Kevin, I've been looking for you." His mother rounded the corner. The look she gave their joined hands didn't go unnoticed by Layla. "What are you doing?"

"Waiting," Kevin said. "How's Natalie?"

"She's doing better. I think she'll be released in the morning." Viki moved between him and Layla. She placed her hand on his shoulder as she looked at Layla. "Thank you for sitting with him. I'll take over now."

Layla flinched. The cutting remark reminded Layla of Natalie's caustic mouth. She considered the temptation to snap back but thought better of it. Maybe the older woman was tired and worried and hadn't meant to be rude.

"Mom." Kevin stood and circled his mother to stand by Layla. "She's my friend. She hasn't been with me because she works at BE. Don't treat her like an employee."

"I didn't mean—"

Layla quickly rose from the chair as she spoke. "I know you didn't," she lied. "It's fine. Family is important right now." She gave them both a polite smile. "I'll be praying for Duke."

"You don't have to leave," Kevin said.

"I know I don't. I'll talk to you later. When Duke comes out of surgery, let him know I'm praying for him."

"I will."

Layla stepped toward the elevator. Kevin stopped her before she moved too far. He took her hand and gently pulled her into a hug. He whispered against her ear, "Thank you for everything."

- - -

"It's not the Ritz Carlton."

Evangeline's assessment made Cristian smile. When the desk clerk offered them the last room with only a double bed, he thought Evangeline would raise the roof. To his surprise, she accepted the room. The space was comfortable. Not too roomy and not too tight. Tropical plants stood in every corner of the room. A fairly long sofa claimed the wall opposite the bed. He dropped his bag on the couch and placed hers on the bed.

"This place has character," he joked. "Actually, it's not too bad. Will you be okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" She opened her luggage and methodically removed her clothes and shook out the wrinkles.

"We're sharing a room."

"I think I can handle it," she said. "If you don't mind, I'll shower first. We should try to get some rest. We have a big day tomorrow."

"Yeah," he murmured. "A big day. No, go ahead. Go first. I'll be fine."

She took a few things from her bag and then hurried into the bathroom. The door slammed behind her and he could swear he heard the click of a lock. He laughed as he reached for the remote control.

_Sure, you can handle it, Evangeline, _he thought_. Yeah right._

He called the desk clerk and asked for an extra set of bedding and pillows. The sofa would have to make do. Besides, the flight around the world wiped him out. The sofa's lumpiness wouldn't stop him from sleeping. He learned how to make do with his environment while in prison. And if he had to compare this Bangkok hotel with his Statesville prison cell, this place won hands down.

A bellhop quickly answered Cristian's request. He tipped the guy in American currency and thanked him. While he transformed the sofa into a bed, the bathroom door creaked open. The fresh scent of Evangeline's soap and lotion infused his senses. He drew in a deep breath and counted to ten before turning around.

"_Te quiero_.".

Her brows drew together in a frown that failed to mar her beauty. The shimmering pink pajamas were enticingly seductive on her curvaceous frame. The bottoms stopped mid thigh and he flexed his hands in anticipation of stroking her supple flesh.

"What did you say?"

His perusal came to a premature end. He met her stare and smiled. "I said you're beautiful."

"I know some Spanish," she said. "That didn't sound like beautiful."

The heat of a blush filled his cheeks. "It's what I meant."

He grabbed his bag and headed to the bathroom. "My turn."

He moved quickly before his mouth did any more damage. Of course, Evangeline knew Spanish! How could he forget? She already apologized to him in his native language just a short while ago. Letting it slip how much he wanted her in any language was not a wise move, but damn if he could pretend any more. That kiss sealed it for him. He wanted her bad and even a cold shower in a foreign hotel couldn't wash that need off him.

- - -

"I called my investigator in the States," Evangeline said when she heard the bathroom door open. "He said that judging by the cell phone GTS, David is still here and maybe not too far from this hotel."

"That's great." Cristian's voice sounded weary and very unlike him.

Frowning, she looked up and immediately wished she'd prepared herself for the sight of him in a pair of short, navy pajama bottoms and a matching robe that emphasized the width of his chest instead of covered it.

"What's wrong?" she asked in a choked voice.

"Nothing." He dropped his bag on the floor and took measured steps to the bed. When he reached it, he sat and rested his hand just inches from her thigh.

The heat of his body spread through the thin cotton sheets and scorched her from head to toe. Never once did she consider moving away.

"What are you doing?"

"If you keep talking about Vickers, you'll be too wound to sleep. You need to relax." He inched closer. "Roll onto your stomach."

"For what?"

"A massage...unless you prefer frontal. Funny, those never seem to relax me."

"I don't think this is a good idea."

"That's the problem," he said, taking her cell phone and moving it out of reach. "Sometimes you think too much."

"But a massage?"

"That's all I'm offering," he said. "Believe me, I'd love to offer more, but I'm a patient man. At least, I'm trying to be. Roll over on your stomach. By the time I'm done, you'll be fast asleep."

"I doubt it," she mumbled.

His responding grin made her stomach flip flop. Without further delay, she followed his bidding. In seconds, his hands rested on her shoulders, masterfully kneading her tired flesh. Nervous tension seeped from her muscles and a different kind of tension replaced it. She released a low moan from the pit of her stomach. Her fingers dug into the pillows for support. His hands were absolutely amazing.

"How's that?"

"Wonderful." She bit her lip to keep from moaning again. A burning ache formed between her thighs. She pressed her legs together in an attempt to ease the discomfort.

The bed shifted as he brought his full weight onto the mattress. She glanced out the corner of her eye and saw the muscles in his massive thighs contract. Her mouth went dry as she imagined running her hands over his hard body.

_Hard_.

Damn. That single word drove her insane with desire.

"Are you okay?" he asked. "Your legs keep moving. Am I hurting you?"

"No," she croaked. "It feels good."

"So you don't want me to stop."

"Heavens, no!"

His chuckle was sexy and loaded with innuendo.

"I like touching you." He lowered himself to his side until he rested prone beside her. One hand continue to stroke her back while the other touched her face. Their eyes locked. "Just as much as I like kissing you. May I?"

She nodded even though they both knew his question needed no answer. The first taste of his lips sealed her fate and promised that sleep wouldn't come until after their mutual desires were satisfied.

(To be continued in an email only chapter. If you'd like to read it, let me know. Thanks!)


	8. Chapter 8

Deliverance (Edited Version of Email Only Chapter) by niklovr

Chapter 7a - Trust

Impulsive.

Spontaneous.

Reckless.

Those words flashed briefly through Evangeline's mind. Then, Cris slipped his tongue between her parted lips, tantalizing her with its insistent exploration. She emitted a low growl deep in the back of her throat, overcome by the passion that Cristian Vega erupted inside of her.

Her fingers threaded his wavy, brown locks as she drew his tongue deeper inside her mouth. As his hands moved under her pajama top, Evangeline began to shake. Deep in her heart, she knew that she should be ashamed of this wild display..._of her weakness_, but God help her. She didn't have the strength or the will to push him away.

Their ragged breathing pounded with a primitive beat as Cris broke the kiss. His dark eyes blazed with raw passion as he looked down at her.

"If you don't want this, say so now." His voice broke with huskiness. "I want you, Evangeline. I want to make love to you. I want to lose myself inside you and I want to hear you scream my name. But what I don't want is for you to regret anything that happens between us. I want you to be sure—"

She pressed her hand to his mouth, impulsively caressing his full bottom lip with the pad of her thumb. His Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed hard, yet his stare remained on her.

"I want you, Cris. I've wanted you for a long time, but I've been too afraid to..."

"Trust me," he demanded in a hard, gravelly tone. "Trust me to be the man you need. The man who'll stand by you and won't let you fall. Trust _me_, Evangeline."

His impassioned plea broke through her last emotional barriers of protection. Certainty must have shown in her eyes because a slow smile came to his lips.

"Say it." His voice vibrated with intensity. "Tell me. I need to hear you say it."

She brushed the back of her hand against his goatee. The hairs were silky soft just like the man's heart. With a long exhale, she released everything.

"I trust you, Cristian. I do." She leaned forward and rested her cheek against his. In a near whisper, she added, "Now, make love to me."

In the pale moonlight, his olive-tone skin shone so magically. Every plane and contour of his hard, muscular frame was illuminated. Evangeline planned to learn every inch of him. Shifting his body onto hers, she gasped as his fullness throbbed against her. With a swift sway of his pelvis, he pushed her thighs open. She released a loud groan upon the full contact. Without saying another word, she understood his message. He'd make love to her and it would be damn good.

He claimed her throat in hot, open-mouthed kisses before moving down to her collarbone. His teeth and mouth alternated between nibbling and sucking the tender flesh he encountered there. She shuddered as he tortured this tender erogenous zone.

"Patience," he murmured, his breath warm against her taut skin. "We have all night."

His artist's hands deftly unbuttoned her top. The chill of the air conditioner did little to cool her flesh from the heat of his gaze. His heavy-lidded eyes widened in pure, masculine appraisal and approval.

"So beautiful. A perfect blend of honey, caramel and chocolate with sweet, juicy berries on top."

His husky, accented voice sent charges of electricity coursing through her veins. His words were like poetry or better yet, the verbal description of his incredible masterpieces. Her soul soared to hear him describe her that way.

"I'd love to paint you. The anticipation in your eyes, the softness of your mouth...the enticing arch of her back... I'd love to paint you just like that, just the way you are, but..."

"But what?"

"It would be for my eyes only. I'd never want to share that with anyone."

"Not even me?"

His mouth curved into a sensual smile. "Maybe you. _Maybe_. But no one else. Never anyone else."

His hands skimmed across her body.

Evangeline whimpered his name, "Cris, please."

Upon her plea, he opened his mouth and ran his tongue her fevered flesh. Taking his time, he teased her.

In agony, she grabbed his head and pulled him closer.

"Patience?"

Evangeline swallowed hard. Somehow, she found the ability to respond. "Patience."

"Very good," he murmured. His goatee caressed the sensitive mounds of her breast, but that didn't compare to the torment his teeth caused.

She shivered again, tried to lie still, but failed miserably. In a wild frenzy of desire, she tore his robe off him. Logical thought fled as she clawed his back. His hard muscles rippled underneath her hands and this time, he groaned.

"It's required for both of us, it seems," he murmured before he claimed her mouth again.

In time, the rest of their clothing was ripped from both of them.

He explored her thoroughly. Evangeline dug her heels into the bed. Her hands left him to grip the headboard. Then when she thought she couldn't take another moment, her entire body tensed. A scream lodged in her throat and her body went spiraling out of control. A kaleidoscope of sensations swept over her and then his arms were around her, grounding her as she soared and guiding her as she became startling aware of everything around her.

_"Mi corazón_," he moaned against her neck. "To hell with patience!"

He rolled from the bed, stomped across the room and grabbed his jeans. She watched as he found his wallet and quickly removed a small, foil packet. As he returned to the bed, he offered an explanation.

"I try to be prepared...just in case."

She took the condom from him and carefully tore it open. "Do you have another one?"

"There's a box in my bag."

They shared a chuckle until Evangeline smoothed the latex protection over him. Silence filled the space between them. Humor faded and undeniable need replaced it.

She guided him to her. He stopped her from taking him further.

He cupped her head between his hands and searched her eyes. "Are you sure you want this?"

"I want you."

Three little words heightened the intensity in the room. Without further delay, they became one. It wasn't long before the first spasm hit her.

"_Cristian!_"

Her senses reeled and he was her rock. He grounded her while she spiraled to ecstasy. Soon, his release overpowered him, too. He pumped inside her until he trembled with exhaustion.

A short while later, Evangeline returned from the land of pure bliss to find their bodies drenched in sweat. By then, their breathing had returned to normal. The cool release from the air conditioner breezed over them, but neither had recovered the energy to cover themselves with the sheet.

He roughly pulled her into his arms. His mouth planted firm, hard kisses on her forehead. His hands stroked her arms and back.

"You're shivering."

She closed her arms around him, reveling in the solid strength of his body. "So are you."

"It's the air condition—"

"No, it's not."

"No, it isn't," he agreed. He kissed her again. "It's us. I've never experienced anything like that before."

"Me either." The confession was true. She'd had a few lovers but none had every truly challenged and satisfied her physically and emotionally the way Cristian had.

In his arms, she'd just found true deliverance.


	9. Chapter 9

Deliverance by niklovr

Chapter 8

"I'm glad you decided to come with me today."

Layla accepted Adriana's warm hug. She didn't really know what made her accept the other woman's invitation. Since the cold reception from Viki, Layla had decided to focus on work and keep her mind off the Buchanan's personal business. Occasionally a stray thought about Kevin would drift in. She'd remember the touch of his hand on hers and the intent look in his brown eyes as he listened to her. In the midst of tragedy, they'd form a connection, but as the days grew, she wasn't sure if the bond had a real basis.

"Duke's been asking about you," Adriana continued as they reached his hospital door. "He made me promise to bring you. I didn't know what I'd say to him if you'd refused."

Layla frowned. "What does Rex say about the time you're spending with Duke?"

The other woman shrugged. "He understands that we're mourning our loss together. Kelly's memorial service is tomorrow. Duke won't be able to attend. Will you come with me?"

Layla sighed. Her friend's sadness was real, but attending Kelly's services felt hypocritical. She tolerated the woman, but they hadn't been friends. And how Kelly choose to spend her last moments sickened Layla. She had no intention of passing judgment. Yet, there was something amoral about having sex with your boyfriend's son inside a rectory. Layla had always believed that church grounds were sacred. Kelly and Duke's actions left a nasty residue on those who knew the truth.

"Of course, you don't have to come. Rex will probably come with me."

"If he doesn't, let me know." Layla chewed her bottom lip as she tried to find a good response. "Evangeline's flight may come in at any time. I told her I'd be available to pick her up."

"Okay. Just forget about it. I'll ask Rex again."

Adriana opened the door and they headed inside. Layla was immediately struck by how pale Duke looked and all the machines attached to him. The faint drone of beeps created a strange background music. She suddenly remembered how much she hated hospital rooms. A hospital room was the last place she saw her father alive.

"Layla." Duke smiled and held out his hand. "You came."

She took his hand. "I've been holding down the fort. We miss you at work. How are you feeling?"

His face tightened. He released her hand and looked away. "I've had better days."

"I'm sorry about Kelly."

"Me, too."

"Is there anything I can do? You have a stack of magazines and a bunch of plants. What about music? I can burn a CD of my favorite remixes?"

He shook his head. "I can't ask you to do that."

"I'm offering."

The door opened and Kevin walked in. His gaze quickly settled on Layla. She held her breath, waiting for his dismissal.

None came.

He marched straight to her and wrapped her in a tight hug. "How are you?" he asked as he slowly released her.

"I should be asking you that. You look a lot better."

He smiled. "Thank you. For everything. I'm glad you're here. I've been thinking about you and everything you said." He turned to look at Adriana. "Hi. I didn't see you standing there."

"I noticed," Adriana said. "I need to make a call. I'll be right back."

She quietly left the room but not before giving Layla a strange look. Duke's face registered the same expression. Layla headed toward the door.

"Don't go," Duke said. "Dad, could you leave us alone for a minute?"

Kevin frowned and looked uncertain. "Um, sure. If that's what you want." When he passed Layla, he touched her arm. "It really is good to see you again."

He left before she could form a response. Duke coughed and she turned. Judging by his expression, she wasn't sure if the cough was a physical necessity or a means to capture her attention. In the end, it didn't matter. She forced a blank expression on her face and moved to sit in the chair beside his bed.

"We were really worried about you."

"My dad said you prayed for me and that you stayed with him while he waited for me to come out of surgery."

"I wanted to make sure you were okay—"

"So that's why I've been here for days and this is first time you visited."

Frowning, she stared at her lap. "I was busy at work. The tornados made things crazy at BE and Capricorn had some minor damage—"

"Those are all excuses." He groaned as he shifted on the bed. "Tell me the truth, Layla. What's going on with you and my dad? While you were warning me about Kelly, were you two...?"

"No!" she bit out. Anger flashed inside her. One glance at his tired features and the rage quickly died. "No, Duke. Kevin is my boss."

"Most bosses don't hug their employees like that."

She shrugged. "The tornado... The storm brought a lot of madness."

"And a lot of changes." He frowned as he stared at the ceiling. "I should have listened to you about Kelly. I found her at the rectory and things got out of control."

"I know."

He stiffened. "What does that mean?"

"Kevin knows, too. We overheard the EMTs talking about how you were both naked and together."

Duke gave her a hard look. "My dad _knows_? He can't. He hasn't said anything. He's acting like everything is fine. He must hate me."

"He loves you."

"But why hasn't he said anything?"

"Maybe he's trying to forget."

His expression softened. He reached for her hand. "If he tries to forget with you, be careful."

"We're friends, Duke." She gently squeezed his hand. "That's all it is."

"Sometimes, that's just how it starts."

- - -

Weeks of fruitless searching finally produced a decent reward. Cristian paused outside the restaurant and peered inside the huge plate glass window. The man sitting at the center table bore a marked resemblance to Vickers.

Cristian glanced behind him before he went inside. He and Evangeline had decided to meet there for lunch and to discuss new strategy. He was only a few minutes early and knew that Evangeline would arrive soon. But what to do in the meantime? If he went inside, he chanced the possibility of spooking their prey and if he stayed outside too long, he risked getting roused by Bangkok's finest.

He came to a quick decision. After texting Evangeline's cell phone, he stepped inside. Handling Vickers would be helluva lot easier than the local police.

Cristian bypassed the host and headed straight for the bar. From his position, he had a great view of David. If the other man tried to make a run for it, he wouldn't get very far.

A moment later, he received a text message from Evangeline.

_Can he see you? _

_No. _

_Where are you? _

_In the back by the bar. He keeps watching the ladies' room. _

_I'll go straight there. –E. _

Cristian sensed Evangeline the moment she walked into the restaurant. Many nights of sharing a bed and holding her in his arms had his senses tuned to her as if he'd known her forever. He forced himself not to watch her. Getting Vickers was the key to her case. Cristian would do anything humanly possible to help her reach her goal.

- - -

Evangeline shielded her face with her hair as she hurried past David's table and ducked into the ladies' room. Cristian was right. The way David watched the restroom was definite cause for concern. She couldn't wait to find whatever or whoever piqued his interest inside.

All the stalls were empty except the first one. Evangeline kept one eye on the person's feet as she quickly texted Cris.

_I'm in._

_Be careful._

She smiled. She could almost see the stern look on his face. His chocolate brown eyes would darken and his jaw would set. Normally, she'd find the attributes overbearing but she couldn't deny that his determination to protect her was unbelievably sexy.

The nights in his arms were explosive and waking the next morning... How could a man with his physical strength caress her with such tenderness and reverence? She felt precious...and _loved?_

Her stomach clenched at that thought. Why did everything have to come back to that four letter word? Hadn't she learned anything? Her failed relationship with John should have cured her forever. But whenever she looked into Cristian's eyes a spark ignited and that spark's name was hope.

The sound of a flushing toilet freed Evangeline of her thoughts. She tucked her emotions away as efficiently as she tucked her cell phone into her pants pocket. Standing in the dark corner near the paper towel receptacle, she waited.

A moment later, the stall door opened. A white woman with wavy auburn stepped out. The tall, lanky woman moved to the sink. She paused to brush her hair from her cheek and that's when Evangeline got a good look at her profile.

"It can't be," she whispered under her breath.

The woman jumped and looked in Evangeline's direction. "Is someone there?"

Entranced by the impossible, Evangeline left her dark corner. She walked straight to the woman and said, "Margaret Cochran. You're alive."

- - -

Convincing Margaret to come back to their hotel room was a lot easier than convincing David. Cristian didn't hesitate to use brute force to help David realize that what Evangeline requested wasn't out of the ordinary. With his mouth twisted and his face red, David grumbled the brisk walk to the hotel. Cristian admired how Evangeline handled Margaret. The obviously undead woman seemed relieved to talk to someone other than the smart-ass con man.

"Sit," Cristian told David.

The two women followed. Evangeline locked the door and asked Margaret to relax a moment. Cristian recognized the tense look on Evangeline's face. She was dangerously close to a breaking point. He kept an eye on Vickers as he moved to her side.

"Are you okay?"

"You're always asking me that," she said through gritted teeth.

"Because I worry about you."

"You must think I'm a basketcase."

He frowned. "No, I think you're tough as nails. You're a tiger, but even tigers need to stop and assess the situation."

"She's _alive_, Cris! Alive! They're this close to executing Todd and the victim isn't even dead!" She pulled out her cell phone. "I have to talk to the governor. He has no choice but to stop the execution now."

"I'll keep an eye on them."

Cristian headed back to Vickers and Margaret. The con man was muttering under his breath about escape. Margaret had a wild look in her eyes, making her fair skin appear ashen. She gave Cris a hard look.

"What are you two planning to do with me?"

"You have to go back with us to Llanview," he said. "I thought you understood that. Evangeline explained it to you."

"This is my home. I don't know anything about that place."

"They can't make you go if you don't want to!" David piped in.

"Shut up, Vickers," Cristian warned. He squeezed his hand into a fist as a silent warning. David took the hint and closed his mouth.

"He's right," Margaret said. "You can't make me go."

"A man is on death row for killing you," he explained. "You don't really have a choice in the matter. You're going back with us."

"A man? What man? I don't know anything about a man! I don't know anything. I have rights—"

"So does Todd Manning." Cris inhaled a sharp breath. "I can't believe I'm saying this... Manning is days from getting a lethal injection for a crime that never happened. Doesn't that bother you? Don't you feel just a little compelled to make that right?"

"Of course, I don't want anyone to die," she said with a shrug, "but what makes you think I'm the person he's accused of k-killing?"

"You _are_ her," Evangeline said. Her eyes flashed dangerously.

Cristian didn't like that look. "What's wrong?"

"The governor wouldn't take my call. He refused to listen to anything I have to say."

Cris frowned. "Can he do that?"

"He did. It doesn't matter if he has the right to or not." She ran a hand through her hair as she started to pace. "I'll call Bo and see if he can do anything, but in the meantime, we have to get out of here. We have to go now."

As Cristian grabbed their luggage, he heard Vickers ask, "What about me? You don't need me. Let me stay here."

"I took an oath, David," Evangeline said. "I can't leave you here. You have to come with us."

"What will happen to me then?"

"I don't know."


	10. Chapter 10

Deliverance by niklovr

Chapter 9

"We made it in time. We made it in time." Evangeline repeated the words under her breath like a mantra.

With a tight grip on Margaret's wrist, she led the way to the execution viewing room. Cristian and David Vickers were just a step or two behind. Layla opted to wait with Adriana in the crowd of onlookers.

Bo had left passes for them at the main gate. That one minor detail saved them time and she hoped saved Todd's life. When they arrived at the final corridor, she picked up speed.

"Slow down!" Margaret complained.

Evangeline didn't bother to give the other woman a response. They would slow down after Todd was set free and not a second before.

"Let us in," Evangeline said to the guard barring the door. "We have to get in now!"

"You're just in time. They're just now strapping him down." The guard opened the door.

Evangeline burst into the room with a shout.

"_Stop!_ Margaret Cochran is alive!"

Pandemonium erupted in the viewing chamber. Bo approached her first and John was right on the Commissioner's heels. Evangeline heard their questions, but her eyes were on Todd. He lay secured to the table just like the guard described. Her heart lodged in her throat. If she had been another minute too late...

"They have to set him free now, Bo."

Viki shouted to the warden. Hugh stepped up. Evangeline felt Cristian's hand on her back. His breath fanned her cheek as whispered, "You did it, Tiger."

Pure adrenaline got Evangeline through the following, chaotic minutes. The media and the police came to her at once. Bo confronted the warden who called the governor. The man had no choice but to listen now. He quickly ordered for Todd's release. While the guards removed Todd's restraints, John placed handcuffs on Margaret, read her rights to her, and ordered her to be placed in custody. The strange woman's protests fell on deaf ears as Todd left the execution chamber and pushed through the crowd to Evangeline.

"When you didn't show, I thought you'd abandoned me."

"Never."

He stared at her in utter disbelief. "I can't believe what just happened."

"She's alive, Todd," Evangeline said. "Now, everybody knows we were telling the truth. You're free now. _Free!_"

"I don't know what to say."

Cristian moved to stand beside her. His hand slid around her back to possessively rest at her waist. "How about thank you? That's a good place to start."

As if still in a trance, Todd nodded. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," she said.

"Todd, we have to go," Viki said, hooking her arm through his. "Starr is waiting outside. Bo asked one of the officers to bring her to a conference room. She'll be waiting for you there."

"I'll talk to you later," he said to Evangeline. "We'll talk soon."

"I know. Be with your family now."

With a dumbfounded expression still on his face, Todd let Viki guide him from the room. After awhile everyone filed out except the press. When they saw Evangeline still there, they swarmed on her like killer bees. Cristian straightened and tightened his grip on her.

"What do you want to do? Do you want to talk to them?"

She shook her head. "Not now. Not yet. I'm not ready."

"Let's go then."

- - -

Layla dropped Evangeline and Cristian at his loft and drove around Llanview without a destination in mind. After the wild frenzy at Lehigh Prison, she needed the relief of quiet solitude. Capricorn was too loud this time of night and the press was probably all over Evangeline's apartment complex. A few turns and a couple stoplights later, Layla arrived at the circular drive of Buchanan Enterprises. She sighed. Maybe her subconscious was wide awake after all. BE did appear the best solution.

Security waved at her as she flashed her badge and headed to the executive level elevators. The car's silent motor flew her straight to the thirty-fifth floor. She passed a sea of cubicles until she reached hers. She was just about to get comfortable at her desk when she noticed the light coming from Kevin's office.

His door suddenly opened and there he was. He smiled. "Hi."

"Hi. I-I hope this is okay. I just needed a place to chill out."

"It's fine. I'm sorry that BE is where you have to relax." He waved her inside. "Come in. It's a lot more comfortable in here."

She accepted his invitation. Apparently, he was taking a breather there, too. His television set was on the all news station and a can of Coke rested on his desk. A pizza with all the works took up the center. She gave him a questioning look.

"Are you camping out?"

"I was catching up on some things, turned on the news and saw that all hell had broken loose at the prison. Your sister definitely knows how to make an entrance." He waved toward the sofa. "Have a seat."

Layla smiled. "She does. I picked them up at the airport. The whole drive she kept yelling at me to speed up. When I saw Margaret, I almost lost it."

Kevin ran a hand over his face. "I can't believe it. She's pulled some crazy stunts before but this outshines everything else." He grabbed the pizza box and carried to the coffee table. "Have some. Would you like something to drink? My fridge is stocked with juice, water and soda. What's your pleasure?"

"Water. It's good for the skin."

His eyes locked on hers. "You have beautiful skin. It's so smooth and flawless."

His compliment floored her. She didn't know what to say or what to do.

"I probably shouldn't have said that," he murmured as he joined her on the sofa. "Duke warned me about you. He told me I'd hurt you and that I needed to stay away."

"What did you tell him?"

"I told him to mind his own business."

"Good!"

"But what if he's right?" Kevin asked in quiet voice. "Our relationship changed the night of the tornado. Neither of us can deny that. I'm noticing you in a different way and I want to get to know you better. I want you to know me."

"Kevin—"

"Hear me out," he calmly stated. "Just listen. I'm not offering or suggesting anything more than what's already happened. I know I'm not quite over Kelly, yet. I loved her for a very long time."

"I'm not good at rebound relationships," she said.

"Neither am I and that's not what I want. I'd like for us to keep getting to know each other without being afraid..."

"But?" she asked. "I sense a but in there somewhere."

"But I'd like to know why Duke cares so much. Is there more to your relationship than friendship?"

"That's all it is."

He nodded. "That clears it up for me. Now, it's your turn. Are you interested in what I'm offering and the potential of what could be?"

"I'm interested."

- - -

Cristian pulled the blanket over Evangeline's sleeping body and carefully crawled into bed beside her. The crazy adventure of the last few weeks left his body exhausted, but his mind wide awake.

He couldn't help but stare. The way her body sighed with her every breath enthralled him. He loved the way her full lips parted and the way she curved against the pillow...and him. He especially loved the way her body adapted to his. Even in slumber.

He rolled onto his side and gently slid his arm around her. As she molded her sleeping form against his, he reached for his sketch pad and focused on his beautiful subject.

A short while later, she woke with a start. "Where's David?"

He chuckled softly. "It's okay. He's in custody."

"Did you tell John?"

"No, I talked to Bo. I thought you'd want to talk to John. I told Bo that, too."

She brushed her hair from her eyes as she grinned at him. "You think of everything."

"I do my best." He caressed her cheek, enjoying the feel of her silken tresses on the back of his hand. "You didn't sleep long enough."

"I'm surprised I slept at all. I can't believe you let me. I dropped off in mid-conversation. Why didn't you wake me up?"

"And miss watching you sleep? Not a chance." He flipped the sketch pad closed and dropped it on the table behind the bed. "You're so angelic when you're asleep."

"As opposed to when I'm awake," she said with a smirk.

He laughed. "I never said that. Don't put words in my mouth when you have so many other delicious offerings."

Her mouth opened and he swooped in before a witty comeback came firing at him. Breathy sighs and labored breathing replaced their teasing conversation. His hands trailed down her body as she dug her fingers into his back. Their tongues collided and he reveled in how she tasted sweeter than the last time they kissed.

"Cris," she murmured. Her brown eyes radiated desire as she stared up at him. "You're so good to me."

"You deserve the best I have to offer." Leaning forward, he caressed her face. "Being good to you is second nature."

"Why?" She covered her eyes with her hands. "Why are you so good to me?"

"Why not?" He brushed her hands away and waited for her to look at him. "I'm not John, Evangeline. You'll never have to wonder where my heart is. It's with you. I'm falling in love with you and this is stronger than anything I've ever felt in my life."

She stared at him with star struck eyes. "I don't know what to say."

He smiled. "That's a first for an attorney."

"I'm not joking."

"I know you're not. I also know you're not sure what you feel for me—"

"I care about you," she declared as she sat up. "I wouldn't be in your bed if I didn't know that much."

"And I won't pressure you into _knowing_ more."

She made a face, sighed and fell back onto the bed.

He threw up his hands. "What's wrong now?"

"Maybe I work best under pressure!"

"This isn't work!" He left the bed and started to pace. "I thought we settled this in Thailand."

"I thought we had, too." She moved into a sitting position. "Work has always been the priority in my life. Until John came along, I thought it always would. Then, all these emotions exploded inside me and I realized that life had so much more to offer...except John wasn't part of that offering."

"McBain's an idiot." Cris turned his back on her and moved to the window. The moon looked so perfect and full. A perfect looming circle in the dark sky. In some legends, it drove people mad. He wondered if it was having the same effect on them.

"I hate what he did to you," he said quietly. "I hate that he damaged your ability to trust and that you're now afraid to love. I wish I could get that back for you, but I can't. I don't know how."

He sensed her a second before she slipped her arms around him from behind. "You're already doing it, Cristian," she whispered as she kissed his back. "Will you do something for me?"

"Anything." He moved her hands to his chest and placed them over his thumping heart. "Anything at all."

"Will you be patient with me? Just a little while longer?"

He sighed. "I thought you were gonna ask for something hard. Come here."

"I'm here."


	11. Epilogue

Deliverance by niklovr

Epilogue

_The Fourth of July..._

The Angel Square Park was filled with patriots intent on celebrating the nation's two hundred thirtieth anniversary of freedom. Evangeline and Cristian arrived early with a huge blanket and a basket loaded with goodies. Antonio and his family were coming so they found the perfect view for little Jamie and baby Brennan to enjoy the fireworks.

As soon as they sat, Cristian pulled out a bag of chips. "Want some?"

"I'm saving myself for the cotton candy."

His eyes lit up. "Cotton candy! Where?"

"Hold on." Laughing, she grabbed his hand as he hopped to his feet. "I promised Jamie I'd wait for her."

He dropped to his knees. "Talk about a letdown."

"Only until she gets here."

He gave her a puppy dog look that never failed to melt her from head to toe. Then, his expression changed to wonder. He jutted his chin toward something behind her. "I never saw that one coming."

She twisted around to see what had captured his attention. Layla and Kevin were walking, hand in hand. Big smiles were on both of their faces. They seemed oblivious to everyone around them. Evangeline was thrilled to see her sister in a happy relationship and thrilled that Kevin's spark had returned.

"They look good together," she said.

"You could have warned me."

She laughed. "Layla swore me to secrecy."

"You did good. I didn't have a clue." He took her hand and raised them to his lips. "Cotton candy?"

"You can't entice me that easily."

"But it won't stop me from trying."

"Excuse me."

John looked nervous as he interrupted them. "I see you're having a good time. I just need to talk to Evangeline for a minute."

"As long as it's just a minute," Cristian said with no trace of humor in his eyes or his voice.

Evangeline stood. "I'll be right back."

Cris nodded. "I'll be here."

She followed John to a secluded spot near the monkey bars. "What is it?"

"Thank you." He tilted his head to the side as he looked at her.

"For?"

"Finding David for starters. I should have told you a long time ago."

"You were angry with me if I recall correctly. You didn't appreciate Cris and me going to Bangkok to confront him and not consulting with you first. Of course, I'm paraphrasing, but I think I got the gist of it."

He winced. "I deserve that. I was wrong. About a lot of things."

"It doesn't matter now. I'm glad it all worked out."

"Cristian's a lucky guy. I see how you are together. We could have been that way." He spoke so softly she almost didn't hear him. "I wish we could have had a second chance."

"While I'm a diehard fan of second chances," Evangeline said as she glanced at Cris handing his niece a sparkler, "it's too late for us."

"He makes you happy."

She smiled. "He loves me. I've never had to doubt it and I've never asked him to tell me."

She pulled him into a brief hug. "Don't be afraid to be happy, John. It's a lot better than carrying all that baggage around."

Jamie ran to her and took her hand. "Uncle Cris says the cotton candy is waiting."

John blushed and looked away. "You'd better go."

"I am. Take care of yourself."

"You, too."

Jamie led her to Cris and the rest of the Vega family. In her absence, Layla and Kevin had joined them.

As soon as Jamie released her hand, Cris swooped Evangeline into his arms. "Is everything okay?"

"It is now. I love you, Cristian Vega." She locked her arms around his neck. "I'm delivered from the past and ready to embrace the future."

"Our future," he corrected.

"Our future."


End file.
